By the Light of the Stars
by Kinelea
Summary: Remy and Ororo on the roof. Very short. Please R&R UPDATED. PART 2 IS HERE come on ppl who begged for another chappie, review!
1. By the Light of the Stars: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gambit or Storm they belong to Marvel. 

A/N: This is my first Ororo/Remy fic so please go easy on me. I've never tried pairing them and thought it might be fun and wanted to try something new. 

By the Light of the Stars

The smoke from his cigarette drifted back to her. She could barely see his dark form up ahead. She began walking towards him.

" Evenin' 'Ro." 

He said it without turning. She smiled slightly.

" Good evening, Remy." 

Storm sat down beside him.

" Wut brings ya' up here dis time o' night, Stormy?" 

He still hadn't turned to look at her.

" Same reason you're here." 

Remy didn't reply. They sat in silence for a long moment. 

" Dat ain't de real reason ya' came up here, is it?" 

His question came unexpectedly. Ororo coloured slightly.

" Maybe not. Why do you think I came up here?" 

" 'T spend time wit' me, right Stormy?" 

He finally turned to look at her. She knew the mischievous glint was in his eyes even though she couldn't see it and felt his smile more than anything else. 

" Don't call me that. You flatter yourself, Remy." She replied, teasingly, turning to look out into the sky. 

" Do I really, 'Ro?" Remy's voice was suddenly quiet.

Storm turned, slowly, half afraid and half exhilirated at what would happened if she faced him. 

He was suddenly very close to her. She could smell the smoke from his cigarettes on him and, faintly, his cologne. His face was inches away from hers. His hand, gently touching her neck, sent shivers down her spine. Remy's flaming red eyes stared into her own ice blue ones, as if asking for permission. 

Very slightly, she nodded. A moment later, she was enveloped in his arms, his lips pressed against hers. 

It lasted for one blissful moment, sweet and tender. Slowly, he pulled back, still holding her. 

" I love you, 'Ro." 

Ororo smiled.

" I love you, Remy." 

A smile touched his lips as well. Silently, he looked up at the stars and she did the same. 

" Dis de best night o' my life, Stormy." 

" Mine also, Remy." 

Fin


	2. By the Light of the Stars: Part 2

By the Light of the Stars: Part 2

Gambit waited at the front door. He leaned comfortably against the wall. He'd been on many dates with many different women but he felt more excited about this one than any other, for some reason. Remy couldn't wait to see Ororo again. 

He glanced at the stairs and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

" Mon Dieu..." He muttered quietly. 

Storm was wearing a stunning, sleeveless blue dress that hugged every curve in her body. Her long white hair was down and fell gracefully about her shoulders. Remy couldn't take his eyes off her. 

Ororo smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

" 'Ro, ya' look..." He trailed off, not able to put into words how beautiful he thought she was.

" You look very handsome yourself, Remy." 

Gambit smiled and their eyes met. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him. Her arms slid around his neck and their lips met in a tender kiss. They drew apart and smiled. 

" Time t' go, mon chere." 

Storm smiled and accepted his offered arm. It was going to be a wonderful night.

  
  


*

Remy and Ororo laughed as they walked up to the loft. It was late but the evening had been filled with laughter and dancing. Gambit leaned against the doorframe and Storm walked into her room.

" Thank you, Remy, tonight was truly amazing." 

" It wasn' me dat made it dis way, chere, it was you." 

Ororo smiled and walked up to him. Their hands linked and they kissed. She pulled back and regarded him.

" Would you like to come in?" It was barely a whisper.

Their eyes locked as she gently pulled him in. They reached the bed and she sat down, pulling him with her. Tenderly, they kissed, his hand traveling up her back to her long hair. They laid down, their kisses tender yet full of passion at the same time. 

Remy pulled back for a moment, his brown hair falling into his flaming eyes as he asked,

" You sure, 'Ro?" 

" Yes, Remy." 

He smiled and they kissed once more.

Fin


End file.
